


Late cup of tea

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Tobirama's tired and he's eager to go back to bed. Who the hell knocks at his door at this hour of the night ?





	Late cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> Prompted on tumblr by Puzzleshipper from the prompt list "One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’"

Tobirama was tired that day. Very tired. He was sick of his brother’s laziness. He had to catch up with Hashirama’s paperwork all the time, to finish his daily chores in order to make it right for the village and all and Tobirama could kill his brother for this. He could and he would, if Hashirama kept slacking on his work.

Didn’t he have enough work to do already? Between his team to train, his experiments, actually building the village’s bases. Sure, Hashirama had great ideas but the academy was his. As well as the general hospital. And he was the one to organize the patrols around the village, he was the one who made the whole place as secured as possible. Really, he didn’t need the extra charge of work but Hashirama didn’t seem to care. Or he was too oblivious to see. Too busy courting the Uzumaki heiress, maybe. Why would he be courting her to begin with ? The marriage already was secured. It wasn’t as if he had anything to prove to her.

On his way home, Tobirama couldn’t help but notice how empty the streets were. How silent the whole village was. It probably was later than he thought, he didn’t keep an eye on the clock after all. All he had wanted to do, was to make sure the work was done with before he left. And he knew he’d have to do the same thing tomorrow. And the next day. And the next. Because Hashirama wouldn’t and someone had to do it, to make sure the village would run smoothly.

Couldn’t Hashirama understand how important it was for them to continue to go to missions ? Couldn’t he see that their settling was still fragile and showing strength was important ? As well as train the weaker clans who joined them recently to make sure they would show no weakness ? Not everyone was as strong as the weakest Uchiha or the weakest Senju and Tobirama was well aware that it was a big flaw in the village’s conception. But it wasn’t his to decide who could join the village and who couldn’t. He wasn’t a clan leader. He wasn’t invited to the meetings to decide who was to join them.

A shame, truly. Tobirama would have been able to force some sense into his brother’s brain, had he been around. But that was someone else’s job now and Tobirama couldn’t deny how happy he was to know that extra job didn’t fall on him, adding to his many other responsibilities.

As he was walking, Tobirama wondered for a while how long he’d be able to sleep tonight. It was past midnight, this much was obvious and Tobirama usually woke up before sunrise. Seeing how it was summer, it probably meant a very short night and he already knew a very long day awaited him tomorrow. When didn’t he have very long days after all ? When was the last time he even took a day off, in order to breath and relax and do things for himself ? Tobirama was a work addict, that much was obvious but… as much as it bothered him, he was only human. Years of training under his father’s harsh orders made him as strong as he could get, it made him resilient and unstoppable but his body had its limit and it had been part of his training to learn about these limits and respect them. It would be dangerous to him and others, would he try pushing his body above them. Exhaustion had people make mistakes. Tobirama couldn’t make mistakes.

He didn’t want to lose the people he cared about anymore.

The house was silent, when Tobirama finally reached it. Living alone had its perks and Tobirama had to insist for a very long time for Hashirama to stop harassing about sharing a house with him, even after he settled down in this place. Now Hashirama was actively courting the Uzumaki princess, he had become less insistent about the matter, so that was good, at least. Tobirama was glad he could put some distances between the two of them. He already saw his brother on a daily basis and had to put up with his behavior all the time. Some hours away from the man could only do him good.

Tobirama breathed out slowly, when he closed the front door behind him, when he kicked his shoes off and pulled the fur from around his neck. It was summer yes but Tobirama always had that condition when he was cold all the time. It came from his water based affinity, or so he had been told many times before. Tobirama was used to it, now, he was and he didn’t react to the glances shot his way when people were sweating under the sun and he was close to shivering from being cold, despite the fur around his neck and shoulders. It was fine, Tobirama told himself. Let them talk.

Fixing himself a quick meal, Tobirama settled in the main room, comfortably sitting on a pillow and trying his best not to abandon his meal for his bed. Eating was important. Even if it was only a bowl of rice with small dish of fish sliced.

Despite being that tired, Tobirama didn’t fail to notice the strong chakra roaming the streets and heading closer and closer to him. Of course, he knew this chakra signature well, so he wasn’t worried. But it was surprising to feel it so late, coming his way. Was it trouble ? Couldn’t he just be left alone ? All he wanted was to sleep now, all he wanted was to finish his meal and lie down and rest. Hadn’t he done enough today already ? Wasn’t he tired enough ?

Probably not, Tobirama thought as a knock echoed around the house. And he wished he could have ignored the man but he couldn’t. Because as good a sensor he was, he had to admit that this other person was good at sensing as well. And he already knew he was here. That much was obvious.

“Come in,” Tobirama sighed, barely speaking louder than his usual but he knew it was enough and the door opened behind him. There was a soft ruckus, as his late visitor abandoned his shoes by the door and Tobirama shivered when he listened to the steps behind his back, a habit that was hard to give up on, even now. Tobirama still was uncomfortable knowing such a person was coming his way where he couldn’t see. Because that precise person could kill him easily. Even despite how civil they had been to each other lately.

“Tea ?” The visitor asked and Tobirama pinched his lips, he cleared his throat.

“Yes,” he answered and he waited. He had wanted to fix himself a cup before bed anyways. He wasn’t going to pass the opportunity to have one prepared for him.

Soon, the fuming cup was placed in front of him, his visitor settled on the other side of the table and Tobirama finally looked up. Madara was looking as tired as he was, dark circles under the eyes and very much flat. And holding his belly. Which was weird. Was Madara sick ?

But Madara was drinking his own cup in silence, very comfortable considering the situation and Tobirama raised his eyebrow at him, in a silent question, he tilted his head to the side. It was obvious Madara just went through with something, anything at all. Tobirama told himself he didn’t care. But he did. And he had to ask.

“What is it ?” He questioned, trying to sound as detached as possible. It would be easier, hadn’t he have a crush on that precise man. On terribly shameful crush that he had been hiding for a long time now. He didn’t even know how it happened. When it started either. But he couldn’t help it. He liked him. And he knew well that his feelings were not returned.

Still, it was surprising he was here to begin with. Why come to him ? Hashirama was the man’s best friend and he could have gone to Izuna as well.

“It appears Izuna decided he liked Itama and won’t stop talking about him,” Madara stated in a tired tone. “I needed a break.”

Tobirama held back a snort. It seemed these two had finally found each other. Itama had been flirting with Izuna for the last months and kept complaining it didn’t work. But it worked, seeing Madara’s words. Tobirama did smile at the prospect.

Tobirama didn’t answer, though, he sipped his tea, he looked up at his visitor and Madara rested his head on top of his hand, his other never leaving his belly. It did look weird, as a behavior but it was too late to question it.

“I passed by earlier,” Madara then stated, he blinked at him. “You weren’t around. Did you just arrive ?”

“Yes,” Tobirama admitted.

“Hashirama has .. forgotten about his paperwork again?” Was Madara’s next question and Tobirama shrugged.

“He’s busy.”

There was a silence, the two of them looking at each other’s eyes, looking as tired as the other and Tobirama didn’t know what it meant. Since when had he stopped fearing Madara’s Sharingan and started looking at him in the eyes ? But they were pretty eyes, after all. Dark and deep and Tobirama liked them.

“I’ll …” Madara started but he was interrupted when a mewl echoed in the room and Tobirama’s eyes widened. A mewl ? And was it coming from Madara’s belly ? How ? What ?

And, just like that, Madara slid a hand down his hakama and pulled a fluffy ball of fluff out of it. A white ball of fluff that very much looked like the fur he usually wore around his neck and Tobirama stared at it in disbelief. How ? How did this just happen ? Why was Madara walking around with a kitten hidden in his hakama ?

“What is it, pretty ?” Madara all but cooed at the tiny kitten, carefully holding it in front of his head and watching it carefully. “You just ate. You should be sleeping.”

Tobirama blinked, he watched as Madara started to slowly massage the kitten’s belly, nuzzling at his fur and closing his eyes for a moment. “Here you go. I know it was a big meal. You need it though.”

This truly was surreal, Tobirama thought and he was unable to look away from the scene. Madara taking care of a kitten. People still were afraid of that man and yet, Madara was baby-talking to a kitten right in front of him. How oblivious could people be ? This guy’s heart was huge. Uchihas loved more than any other clan, after all.

Eventually, Madara hid the kitten inside his hakama again, keeping his hand on his belly to hold its weight, Tobirama realized and he tilted his head to the side, a smile creeping its way to his lips.

“I found it in the wood,” Madara explained as naturally as he could. “It was alone. It would have died.”

“Are you going to keep it ?” Tobirama questioned before he could stop himself and Madara’s dark eyes were on him again, a tiny smile pulling at his lips.

“Yes,” he nodded. “It reminds me of you.”

It probably wasn’t what Madara had intended to say, seeing how his cheeks flushed and he looked away and Tobirama focused on his cup of tea again, he swallowed hard, trying not to jump to conclusions. It wasn’t easy, though, considering the situation. Did Madara just admit he kept a white fluffy kitten just because it reminded him of him ? He did. But what did it mean ? Why should he hear in these words ?

Without a word, Madara straightened his back, he cleared his throat and before Tobirama could react, lips fell on his and Madara kissed him. Carefully. Tobirama didn’t react. Too surprised with the gesture and it didn’t last as long. Soon, Madara was pulling away, he stood from his seat, he cleared his throat.

“Goodnight, Tobirama.”

With that, Madara left, followed with a tiny mewl coming from his hakama and Tobirama waited for the door to close behind him to release the breath he had been holding. He glanced at his now empty cup, he sighed. Then he went to bed and he wondered.

Did Madara Uchiha just give him his first kiss ever ? It sure sounded like it. And Tobirama hoped it wasn’t the last.


End file.
